


Divide - Inktober Day 2

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Fiery Templar and the Fearless Assassin [20]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm sick and tired of writers being ignore on the internet, Inktober, Inktober2017, also thought the quote was rather fitting, and I'm doing inktober literary style, fucking bite me if you have a fucking problem, okay so her death is implied in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: In her final moments, Élise is torn between helping the man she loves or going after the man that orchestrated her father's murder.





	Divide - Inktober Day 2

"We all make choices, but in the end our choices make us." — Ken Levine

* * *

 

Crackling lightning, the thunderous crack of stone splitting asunder; Élise heard him grunt, as he landed on his back, the heavy slab of stone pinning him to the ground, Germain flying to the opposite end of the chamber. "Arno!" she cried, running to him and moving the looser bits of rubble.

"I'm stuck." He was frantically trying to dig himself out as well.

Her heart thudded in her ears; she felt jittery, victory sweet on her tongue, he father's soul finally at peace. She grunted as she pushed away a particularly stubborn piece of stone with the vague shape of a cherub's butt-cheek. She froze when she heard a groan behind her. She and Arno stopped in their frantic attempt to free him. She looked over her shoulder. Against all odds, Germain staggered to his feet, head swiveling about as he got his bearings. He stumbled towards the depths of the chamber.

 _No no no no no no no!_  she bit her lip, divided at what to do. She glanced at Arno, his brown eyes wide, understanding her train of that. "No," he forced out, a tremor in his tone.

"I  _can_  take him," she said.

"No, you can't! Not alone, he's too strong for you!" he said, trying to reach for her, a panicked look in his eyes. She shoved another piece of rubble off of him, before glancing back at Germain.

"He's getting away!" she squeaked, desperate to end this mad quest.

"He won't get away, Élise," Arno insisted, "I'm almost free."

She looked over her shoulder again, her heart beating a rapid tattoo against her chest. Time seemed to slow, memories flooded her mind. The balloon ride and Arno's hot kisses and husky moans as he settled himself between her legs. His confession, her impulsive kiss, meeting him again for the first time since revealing his involvement in her father's death, finding her father dead, her mother dead, meeting Arno for the first time.

The future that was within her grasp, a life with him, fulfilling Haytham Kenway's noble pursuit of forging peace between Templars and Assassins, being Arno's wife and bearing his children. It was all within her grasp, she just had to help Arno, get him free and they'll kill Germain together.  _But he's getting away!_  Another voice hissed in her mind. She looked at him, feeling completely divided as he realized she had made her choice. For him, she'll let the tears she held back bleed through as she whispered her final words to him, hoping he heard the love she had for him in them. "I'm sorry."

She stayed for a heartbeat, still torn between freeing him or going after Germain. She pushed away, as she drew her sword running towards the man that killed her father, tears glistening in her eyes as Arno bellowed her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft


End file.
